


Red and Green

by thewonderlandishere



Category: Free!
Genre: (other houses are awesome too), After Voldermort, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff and Angst, Haru and Rin brotp, Haru talks to mermaids at some point, M/M, Makoto doesnt know what hes doing, Muggle-born Pride, Nagisa being Nagisa, Post Harry Potter, Purebloods, Sad Slytherins, Slytherin Pride, im basically writing this because i love slytherin and free, maybe smut? idk i dont wanna ruin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderlandishere/pseuds/thewonderlandishere
Summary: 'In the dead of night, in the dorms of the house he hated, he was kept up by the memory of his parent's usually expressionless and apathetic faces lighting up in disappointment, confusion and horror when  he had first said the treacherous words of: 'I was placed in Slytherin'.'A Harry Potter AU where Haru and Rin are sad Slytherin's, Makoto doesn't know if he even belongs in Hogwarts let alone Gryffindor, Nagisa and Rei are too busy being adorable to notice they are in Hogwarts at all and Gou just wants to lie down.





	1. A Wretched Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> My love of Harry Potter has recently rekindled and I can't help but notice the lack of Harry Potter AU's in the Free! fandom so I offer you this.  
> Also there is much Slytherin angst because I am a Slytherin and I just wanted to Slytherin (ahah pun) the message that not all of us are bad, we are misunderstood.  
> I have no idea how this is going to develop because I have other fics I could be working on but here we are!
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to leave comments!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru wallows in self-hate

Haru's breath swirled in front of him like smoke in the cold morning air as he walked slowly, and unwillingly, to his first lesson. He was late again.

He was always late though, being late was basically part of his routine now; engraved in him. He found it hard to care whether he was caught or not, no-one was sent to the Forbidden Forest anymore so he had no real reason to abide by the rules, even if his house despaired at the fact. But he cared for his house less than his lessons.

He was a 6th year at Hogwarts now and he still hadn't quite grasped the concept of being on time to lessons, even though he knew the castle better than the back of his hand. Haru spent his first year getting 'lost' so he had the chance to explore on his own.

He loved this place, more than his own home, more than the pool. It's history, it's stories, it's standing ; everything about it was just _magical. A_ nd despite his stoic nature, child-like wonder still travelled to every pore in his being whenever he saw the castle for the first time every year.

But there was one thing he hated about Hogwarts other than the lessons he had to take and his house.

It's students.

A gaggle of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's were chattering on their way to their lessons further up the courtyard than him and he tensed. This is what he hated the most.

Haru quickened his pace, blocking out their loud, obnoxious voices as much as he could, and focusing on the sound his feet made as he strolled on the courtyard stone. His robes swished behind him like a cloak, gently pulled back by the gentle morning wind. 

As he neared them, he kept his eyes fixated on the ground, not wanting to make any eye contact; not wanting to provoke or ask for anything with his eyes unintentionally. But it was all in vain.

The once cheery student's voices had faded away and were instead replaced by not-so-discreet whispering and Haru began to focus on his shaking breath, counting as the pathetic air left his lungs and concentrating on the way the icy air shot through his lungs.

'That's Nanase right?', one of them whispered, the curiosity and nosiness in his tone sickening Haru.

'Yeah, that's him', a girl whispered in reply, her voice almost sympathetic, 'Still can't belive he's in Slytherin house.'

'I know right', said another girl in an equally hushed voice, a Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly around her pale neck, 'Imagine being a Nanase _and a Slytherin.'_

Haru pulled his shamefully green robes around himself when he could no longer hear them, trying to forget how many times something like that had happened and trying to forget that he was a Slytherin and not one of them; an outsider in many eyes.In his parent's eyes. Not that Haru had ever been that interested in company.

Maybe it was the fact that he despised snakes that made Haru detest the very moment, and himself, when the sorting hat screeched 'SLYTHERIN!' to a bunch of dumb-struck students and teachers. 

Maybe it was the fact that he thought green went terribly with the school robes and made him feel like there was an 'I'm an asshole' sign embroidered on him whenever he wore them that made Haru hate being a Slytherin.

Maybe it was the whispers of 'A Nanase...is a Slytherin?' and 'the Nanase family must be so dissapointed' or 'he's so cold and mean, no wonder the rest of his family is Ravenclaw and not him' that followed him around the corridors; the hushed voices echoing around him and reminding him of the day he told his parents he was a Slytherin, that made him hate being a Slytherin.

In the dead of night, in the dorms of the house he hated, he was often kept up by the memory of his parent's usually expressionless and apathetic faces lighting up in disappointment, confusion and horror when  he had first said the treacherous words of: 'I was placed in Slytherin'.

It only got worse when he caught them hurriedly hiding all the forgotten Ravenclaw mementos and banners whenever he went home for the holidays, pretending he didn't notice the Ravenclaw emblem on his bed-sheet. Later he quietly stared at it in despair before getting in and allowing sleep to take him into a world where he wasn't a disappointment to the Nanase name.

It got worse still when he remembered his beloved grandmother writing off all Slytherin's as 'deceitful liars' and 'people you stay away from'. Haru felt guilty when he thought of how  he was slightly relieved that she had passed and no longer had anyway to know that her own grandson was a 'wretched _Slytherin_ '.

Haru often tortured himself with the thought that maybe if his grandmother was still alive to see him standing before her in his Slytherin robes, he may have become someone she wanted to stay away from. He almost cried at that thought. His grandmother surely wouldn't think that if she was still here? Or would she call him a 'filthy snake' like she had to so many other Slytherins _like him._

He hadn't touched his mackerel that night and not even a long soak in the tub had been enough to take his eyes off the snake that seemed to eye him smugly from his school robes that he had left carelessly on the bathroom floor; in a hurry for the water to cure him like it was supposed to. Like he knew it would.

'You shouldn't be....too upset Haruka', his mother had said the next morning at breakfast, hesitant voice taking away any reassurance that she could try and offer, 'It's...unique. The only Nanase Slytherin! It's not something we thought would happ-!'

Haru's father had stopped his wife's poor reassurance with a 'you're not helping' look; a look his shaking son could replicate almost identically. His mother stopped and they ate in silence, Haru willing himself to keep a firm grasp on his cutlery so he didn't drop it and make his parents even more concerned. He knew they were concerned enough.

The Nanase's were known throughout the wizarding world as the 'Ravenclaw family' as they were the only pure-blood family in the whole of Hogwart's history that had only ever been exclusively placed in Ravenclaw. Not one of them was anything but a Ravenclaw. Apart from Haru of course.

Other wizarding families often jokingly called the Nanase's 'Rowena's forgotten children' and the Nanase's revelled in it. Ravenclaw was all part of their brand, a Raven was even in their family emblem, and they branded themselves as the true, pure Ravenclaw's. It was something that ,as a child, Haru had always been excited for. Being a Ravenclaw, being a true Nanase. But that had all changed of course.

Haru still felt slightly sick whenever he saw the vacant wall's in his house where the Ravenclaw banners had been hung, proud and prideful, and the replacement towels, carpets and cutlery that had been magically appeared when Haru had come home the second time his first year, the absence of the familiar Raven shunted from his life seemingly within the blink of an eye. 

Haru hated that his mother still hides a sympathetic smile in her happy one whenever he talked about school and the fact that his father still stiffens in obvious discomfort every time he see's him in his Slytherin robes; the green making him quietly recoil because it wasn't _blue._

He was almost at his class now, the halls vacant of any students making their way to lessons as they had started more than 20 minutes ago. Potions was not a good way to lighten his mood at all or forget about anything and he would not be hurried.

He made his way into the class where everyone else was sitting at their desks taking notes whilst Professor Ainsworth droned on about various things Haru didn't care to remember like usual. Rin's parent's said that there had once been a potions Professor worse than Professor Ainsworth.

Professor Snape. A death-eater, a supposed traitor to most. A Slytherin.

But he had been a Professor before the second war and during the time when none other than Harry Potter himself had attended Hogwarts, and no-one talked about those times anymore, or at least they tried not to. Instead most wizards and witches focused on now and forgot their pasts and did the best they could to forget the horrors they had seen all those years ago, but it still hung over every wizarding family alive; like a sheet that wouldn't dry. But they didn't seem to forget how tainted the Slytherin house had become. They didn't seem to loose the idea that all Slytherin's were evil. That was something they did not try to forget. That was a view that had not withered in the wake of the past.

'How nice of you to join us Nanase', drawled the Proffesser as Haru walked in, the books Haru was carrying feeling heavier the more people stared at him, 'Sit down and do not disturb my lesson again.'

'Yes Sir', mumbled Haru, before taking his usual seat next to Rin on the Slytherin side of the room, some of the Gryffindor's still staring at him from the other side; annoyance on their faces. Haru did his best to ignore them.

Professor Ainsworth picked up where he left off with the book he was reading, his toneless voice the only sound apart from the scribbling of quills on parchment around him. Haru didn't even bother getting his quill out, he knew he had already missed anything worth noting. He'd ask Rin later.

He felt the red head in question jab him in the side as he was getting out his parchment and quill, making Haru grunt in slight annoyance. He was used to Rin's antics so he ignored him.

'Haru', started Rin, his hushed tone reminding Haru of the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's he had encountered on the way here, 'Where the fuck have you been?'

'Nothing', replied  Haru, not even looking at Rin's smirk as it played across his annoying face.

'Were you talking to them again?', Rin said, excitement seeping into his hushed tone, 'They came back?!'

Haru hesitated. He really shouldn't have told Rin anything about that, his excited pestering was too much for Haru to bear. It was more annoying than Rin himself.

A quiet sigh left Haru's lips as he struggled to turn his attention back to his potions book, even if he had no intention of actually reading anything in it, it was the perfect way to ignore Rin and get him to shut up once and for all. 

Proffesser Ainsworth continued to fill the dimly lit room with his droning entourage of ingredient list's for future potion studies, but Rin groan of exasperation could still be heard by Haru.

'Haru!', his whispered harshly, loud enough that some of their other fellow Slytherin's had casually turned their heads to listen and escape from the Professor's boring speech on Dragon livers, 'Why are you ignoring me? Did something hap-'

Rin's angry questions were forgotten when  the classroom door opened suddenly with a 'SLAM' and almost every student looked up in shock; the sound of the door slamming against the stone wall sending tremors through the room.

A boy, almost as big as the door itself, stood by the classroom door,  his chest-heaving, and his red school robes hanging off one of his shoulders; his books sliding from his grip.

Everyone was silent but Professor Ainsworth just sighed, placing the book he was reading to the now curious class momentarily on his desk.

'Sorry I'm late Sir!', said the boy, his sunny brown hair sticking up from the wind and his obvious hurry, 'I thought I had a different lesson!'

Haru looked up, which was surprising, seeing as he didn't pay attention to many students at all apart from Rin, Gou and, begrudgingly, Sousuke. But that voice.... he had heard it many times before but he didn't have a face to it.

The boy was a Gryffindor, which instantly put Haru slightly on edge, but he had never known a Gryffindor to be this apologetic in his life.

Professor Ainsworth merely sighed once again. 

'Sit down Tachibana', he said, boredom thickly lacing his tired tone, 'You'll have to sit next to Nanase over there, there aren't any more seats. Copy notes off him'.

Haru gulped loud enough for Rin to hear and snigger next to him. Haru scowled and nudged him angrily but tried to take his eyes of the mountain of a boy that was making his way to the empty seat next to him.

The red Gryffindor robes did nothing to hide the boys, _Tachibana's_ , broad-shouldered form, his traditionally masculine build contrasting with the wide-eyed innocence that seemed to be etched on his boyish face, his forest green eyes glinting with something that made Haru's insides turn with sadness.

_Fear._

This boy was scared of him because he was _a Slytherin._

 

 

 

 


	2. A Glorious Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets called a horrific thing and Haru and Rin witness Slytherin self-hate in action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello theree!
> 
> Sorry it's been a little wait. School started up again and writing has been pushed further and further down the priorities list.
> 
> BUTTT I now have a writing schedule soo expect a new chapter soon!
> 
> Thank you!

There were many time's in his life when Makoto had wished he was somewhere else, and right now was one of those times.

  
In fact, this was probably the most desperate time he wanted to be somewhere else, although nothing would ever beat the first time he entered Hogwart's; the first time he said goodbye to everything he knew and became something he had only ever read about in story books.

No, that was very real. But right now was more real. Depressingly so. Reality was far worse than the storybooks that came true.

  
"What's the matter Tachibana?", said the boy in front of him, his taunting snicker triggering laughter from the other two boys behind him, their green Slytherin robes seeming to snicker along with them, " you really are more of a pussy than a lion eh, _Gryffy_?"

  
Makoto stopped himself from sighing in sadness as the boy's words replayed in his tired mind, reminding him of yet another thing he was expected to be.

  
He was supposed to be a lion according to the house that the boy had taunted him with. He was supposed to be a strong, prideful beast ready to pounce in the name of bravery and courage and he was defiently not supposed to take any grief from the sniggering forms before him.

  
But right now, in the midst of actual threat , he felt there was nothing he could do; like there was nothing he was capable of doing. The role he was meant to be playing had been taken by the Slytherin boy's before him and he had no choice but to accept his rotten fate and wait for their next move; like a helpless lamb waiting for a wolf to make it's move. Or in this case, a lion.

  
Makoto felt himself shrink despite his larger frame, the red robes that he had tainted with the dissapointment of his own house feeling heavier than they ever had before, it's weight on his broad shoulders seeming to grow as their mocking laughter filled his ears; red with cold and embarassment. He felt his stomach twist.

  
He easily towered over all three of them, but he felt like a small child compared to their large cruelty. This wasn't the first time this had happened, these sort of encounters with the notouriously sadistic house member's were frequent in Makoto's memory and despite their quantity, they always shined bright. But he was a sixth year now. He wasn't a snivelling first year anymore, hell, he hadn't been a first year for years now.

  
How could he be so unforgivably pathetic and manage to get sorted into _Gryffindor_?

  
"Look", said Makoto, trying to remain equal parts calm and firm and avoid the quiver that threatened to ruin any intimidation he might gain, " I don't want any trouble, I just need to get to my clas-"

  
"You don't want any trouble Tachibana?", one of them interrupted Makoto, his stone-cold voice disrupting the hazy, winter silence that surrounded them, the morning sunlight casting lazy shadows on the courtyard stone.

  
His face twisted into mocking consideration and Makoto's stomach tightened once more.

  
"If you didn't want any trouble", the boy leaned up closer to Makoto's face making Makoto lean back from the boy's foul tone of voice and close proximity, "then why did you, a _mudblood_ , dare to come to Hogwarts?"

  
He leaned even closer to Makoto's face, the complete and utter disgust that was written on his feature's at his face making his stomach churn ever more.

  
"I guess you don't know what they did to _mudblood's_ like you in the last war Tachibana, not being of magical blood in the _slightest_. But know this, if I had it my way, we would do the same thing's to people like you **_again_** ".

  
The laughter of the other boy's had left the air and all that Makoto could hear was the shock that ran through himself and the other two boy's; the winter breeze seeming colder on his ears than before. Makoto didn't know what to say in response to such a horrific thing, so he held his breath, trying his best to hide the hurt that crawled on his skin. He could almost hear the two other Slytherin's thought's of 'too far' behind the smirking boy.

  
Although Makoto had never been told the specific details of the war that had torn the magic world apart years before he had received his letter that fateful day he had become a wizard, he had been told of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission.

There had been a serious breifing to muggle-born students on their right's and history and it had been a serious briefing at 11, being told that people like you had been thrown into Azkaban because of something they had been 'unrightfully' born with.

  
The thought had scared him to such a degree that he wondered whether it was safer to be at home with his family than this unfamiliar school that had at one time been host to one of the most ferocious battle's in this mysterious magical world's history because of some man named 'Lord Voldermort'.

He remembered the teacher stuttering his name out as she had informed the muggle-born students of the events that had scarred the world he was yet to become a part of and he would never forget the brief flash of grief that shaped her face in pain momentarily. He wasn't stupid enough to think that Professor's grief was for dramatic effect; her past had been looking her in the face in that moment.

  
Hogwarts was very serious with punishment when it came to calling muggle-borns 'mudbloods' or 'blood traitors' but much like the Death Eater ideology that still lingered in some bitter pure-blood families, it had never faded fully away. And it's cruelty rang deep.

  
The boy turned around and began to walk away, leaving Makoto on his own on the quiet courtyard, watching as the other boy's followed him.

  
"See ya, _blood traitor_!", the boy shouted over his shoulder as he strolled off, the evil slur ringing in the cold air and bouncing on the concrete.

  
When they were finally out of sight, Makoto let out the horrified breath that he had been holding in. He stared up at the clear white sky, the absent powdery blue offering no colour to Makoto's eyes as they stung with tears, not caused by the icy air around him.

  
He shook himself off and wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter, trying to obtain the warmth that had left him the moment that Slytherin boy had said those awful words. He finally made his way to his class, every step offering a new horrific thought.

  
Maybe he really wasn't supposed to be here.

  
Maybe he wasn't what a Gryffindor was supposed to be.

  
Maybe he wasn't even supposed to be a wizard at all.

 

                                         ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Haruka made his way to Quidditch practise with Rin after class, allowing the red-head's meaningless boasting and chattering to fill the air between them. It was almost comforting, especially when all Haru could see in his mind was the fear that had crippled the Gryffindor boy in potions; the look of complete and utter panic making Haru feel sick with every step.

  
Had he caused a look such as that?

  
It sent a chill down his spine. He knew nothing about this boy, and yet he felt like in that moment he had never seen anything so raw. He felt like he looked straight into him.

  
"Hey Haru", Rin said, nudging him from awake from his thought's of the fearful green eyes, "are you alright?"

  
Rin's concern for Haru was rare, as Haru covered his inner thought's with his usually stoic expression. But now, as Rin looked at his tired blue stare at the nothing of the concrete beneath their feet, there were cracks in the mask.

  
Rin waved a wary hand in front of Haru's solemn face.

  
"Haru?", he said carefully, jerking his friend awake from his thoughts by shoving his shoulder boisterously.

  
Haru ripped his gaze away from his own feet and looked up at his annoying friend's face, his eye's once more their usual stoic glare and his mask secured firmly on his face once again.

  
"What is it?", he asked, looking into the worried, crimson eyes with a new found annoyance.

Rin frowned at Haru's sudden change of character, wondering someone could mould themselves back to their original state so easily. His own expressive nature did not allow him to make such a drastic change in mere seconds and even after years of knowing the seemingly impassive boy, it still left him stumped.

  
" You looked out of it that's all", Rin said carefully, following Haru as he began to walk again, trying his best to keep up with his friend's fast pace, "are you sure you're ok?".

  
" _I've never seen you look like that before_ ", Rin thought, leaving that unsaid, not allowing himself to let such dangerous words past his lips.

  
"It's nothing", Haru replied, his eyes now fixated on the path ahead and the Quidditch pitch that was coming into view. Rin sighed and carried on walking beside him, the once distant shouts of the Slytherin Quidditch team getting louder as they got closer.

  
Haru looked up to their fellow team members as they soared through the cold air above the beloved pitch; their loud laughter and yelling filling the usually empty space and Haru's ears. The familiarity of the situation put Haru's mind at ease as he took in the sight, probably his favorite in the whole of Hogwarts (apart from the lake of course), and he closed his eyes momentarily in content.

  
It sometimes astounded him that he almost did not try-out for the Quidditch team back in his first year at Hogwarts, too riddled with despair at being a Slytherin to want to do anything but lie on his dorm room and stare angrily and the green curtains on the withered windows.

He had shared a room with Rin since then and the relentless badgering he got from the red-head to try-out for the team after he seeing him fly in their flying lessons; the awe-struck looks from his classmates that his spins earned him almost putting him off from the likely attention immediately.

But he soon learned that Rin did not give up when he convinced himself of something. It was the first time Haru had met someone as head-strong as himself and eventually, and unwillingly, he gave in, trying out for the team that very same week. And of course, because of what Rin called his 'annoying natural talent', he was drafted by the team Captain Kirishima the same day.

  
He really did need to thank Rin for that one day, but his pride would not let him just yet.

  
Haru and Rin finally made it to the entrance of the pitch, the hard feel of the concrete swapped for the soft feel of the grass as they padded over in silence. They heaved open the door of the changing rooms and were instantly hit with the sound of two very familar yells.

  
Haru and Rin looked at each other and sighed before kicking the door open, revealing the expected sight; Ikuya and Asahi having a cat fight, their robes tight in eachothers grip as they shouted in each others faces so loudly they hadn't yet notciced the changing room door had been kicked open at all.

  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!", roared Asahi, Ikuya not even flinching as spit flew in his face, "SAY IT AGAIN YOU LITTLE COWAR-"

  
"YOU ARE THE WORST BEATER THIS TEAM HAS EVER SEEN!", Ikuya fired back, interrupting a raging Aashi mid-speech, "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO FLY INTO ME ANYWAY, YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!"

  
Haru looked down at Ikuya's robes once again, only now noticing the mud that painted both the robe and most of his body; the evidence of his fall caking him in thick, winter mud. Haru silently wished he and Rin had arrived early enough to see it, knowing the most likely comedic fall, coupled with Ikuya's tendency to scream like a small child, would have been funny enough to take the fearful green eyes off his mind, if only for a little while.

  
Neither Haru or Rin made a move to break them up, both wanting to bask in the angry and hillariously red faces of their teams for a little more.

  
"YEAH WELL AT LEAST I DON'T SCREAM LIKE A PIG WHEN I FALL OFF!", Asahi shot back, "YOU ONLY FELL 5FT AND YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU HAD JUST BEEN TOLD THE DARK LORD WAS COMING BACK!"

  
"IT WAS YOUR FAULT I FELL OFF ANYWAY!", Ikuya yelled, his face glowing with more and more rage as Haru watched his face contort into an unfamiliar shape.

  
"At least my father wasn't friends with the Dark Lord like yours was", Ikuya said, his tone deathly firm, his face looking to the ground and his grip tightening on Asahi's robes, as if he suddenly realised the gravity of his words.

  
Asahi gasped and his face went from angry to hurt as he let go of his team mate, locking eye's with him in a deathly stare.

  
Haru and Rin, their presence still completley unoticed, tensed at such words. Words like that were not supposed to be used as weapons, especially among Slytherin's. The wound the war had left was still fresh in their house and it's student's families and to stab at it wih words like Ikuya's to other member's of Slytherin's, well, it was betrayal in a way.

It was cruel.

  
Fear-stricken green eyes once again filled Haru's senses and an unidentified emotion filled him up, making him feel stiff and unable to breath, the silence between their once raging team-mates now nothing but an invisible mist in the room.

  
Haru felt Rin go still next to him as they watched Ikuya staring at his shoes and Asahi's white grip on his broom.

  
"That was uncalled for, Ikuya", Rin said across the room, startling both of the boy's with his and Haru's presence, "You know Asahi had nothing to do with that".

  
Haru watched as Ikuya curled in on himself and rapped his muddy robes around him. Haru would have been much more angry at him if he didn't look so guilty; his sad stare still fixed to the floor.

  
Ikuya's own family had had nothing to with Voldemort and although most knew of their Pure-blood supremesist attitude towards the wizarding world, they also knew that during the war, they had helped harbour a group of muggle-born children from the ministries clutches.

  
Of course such a tale could be fabricated or exaggerated but it was true. The muggle born children were in fact now students at Hogwarts and many saw them as living proof that not all Slytherin's were unkind and uncaring. His families story was a rarity among the Slytherin house however and it was often swept under the carpet, as evidence of Slytherin kindness often was.

  
"I'm sorry Asahi", mumbled Ikuya, not raising his eyes to meet any of them, "That was an awful thing to say".

  
Asahi sent him a sad smile, a look many Slytherin's with family history such as Asahi's often had, and slowly shook his head, his anger completley gone as he reached for his fallen broom.

  
"It's fine, don't worry about it", Asahi said quietly. Haru marvelled at the fact he could pass off a comment like that so easily, even if was his friend. He couldn't begin to imaginethe memories that might bring up in his mind.

  
"Come on you two, Haru and I need to get changed and you obviously need more practise on your spins", said Rin, breaking the almost morbid silence with his booming voice.  
Both Asahi and Ikuya were silent once more and made their way out to the pitch, their grip on their broom's growing tighter by the second.

Haru sighed after they had left and made for his usual spot in the far corner of the changing room, grabbing his own seeker's robe from the place they were left hanging, Rin reaching for his chaser's one after.

  
"Do you ever feel guilty Haru?", Rin asked out of nowhere as they began to change, his unsure tone bouncing off the walls of the room.

  
Haru turned to him, his face unchanged but a frown in his voice.

  
"Guilty about what?", he asked in reply, pulling off his school robes and reaching for his Quidditch ones, caressing the green fabric gently as he awaited his friend's answer.  
"That neither of our familie's were in Slytherin before us", he said, staring down at his own green robes in his hand, almost hesitantly, "That neither of our familie's had anything to do with the Dark Lord or the Death Eater's".

  
Haru looked at his friend with a new confusion.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
Rin sighed, sliding on his Quidditch robe before continuing.

  
"Do you ever feel like, like you can't understand other fellow Slytherin's because the rest of your familiy is Ravenclaw? Do you ever feel like a bit of an outsider because our parent's were the 'good' guy's, so to speak".

  
Haru looked to the floor.

   
Of course he did. He felt like an outsider every day in the Slytherin house, mostly because most new he was a Nanase and therefore supposed to be a Ravenclaw.

  
He knew Rin almost had it the same as him. All his family had been in Gryffindor and his younger sister, Gou, had been sorted in Gryffindor whilst he had been cast to Slytherin; confused and hurt, much like Haru had been that first year. It was one of the main reason's they had even become friend's in the first place. They had bonded over the fact that they were both dissapointment's to their family name.

  
"Sometimes", replied Haru, pretending to not really care for Rin's words as he slipped his own robe, "but only because I know I'm not really a Slytherin".

  
That seeemed to throw Rin off and the crimson eyes of his friend seemed to cloak with even more confusion, a new, regretful air now filling the air of the changing room.

  
"Then why did the sorting hat put you here?"

  
Haru didn't have a reply for that question. He looked at Rin again, his blue eye's searching Rin's red one's as he thought the question over.

  
"I've been asking that question for years", said Haru as he bent down to slide on his shoes, the thick leather feeling heavier in his hand than it ever had before, "and I still don't know".

  
Rin had no answer and they finsihed changing in silence, an uncomfortable, pensive silence between them.

  
They both made their way to the pitch after they had both wrapped themselves in their unwanted green robes and grabbed their brooms to practise with the rest of the team, but Haru knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate with the newly asked question that had appeared in his mind and the wound Ikyua's words and Asahi's hurt face had reopened.

It almost felt like the wound was new and the green eyes that had filled his thoughts since their terror had been directed at him had cut new ones, leaving him to bleed out.

  
Not even Quidditch could heal this many wound's anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading! :)
> 
> If you have any questions about this AU, don't be afraid to ask!
> 
> Also any constructive criticism and kudos is welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
